Other Promise
by XxTemmaxX
Summary: Riku fights Xion, but instead a small spark happens to make its way into them, is it the fact that his best friend's memories are in a girl or is he really in love with Xion? RikuXion, SoraRiku, AkuRoku


_**Author's Notes:**_ This is my FIRST fanfiction written since I stopped writting, not much to say except I come to you with RiOn (RikuXion) pairing this time around. It's a pretty small chapter, I'm sorry for that. But pleasee Leave me commentary on what you would like to see happen in this story. Yes I am aware I stuck close to the storyline, trust me this is what I wanted to do, OCC might appear in some parts but bear with it.

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts all respectable rights belong to Square-Enix and Disney.

A hooded figured approached a blonde petite girl as she stood in front of a translucent pod. Inside the pod floated a boy with brown hair, his eyes closed, it seemed he was asleep. The brown haired boy seemed to be growing out of his clothes, too big for them it seemed. The petite girl concentrated on a drawing pad which she had in her hands. On the pad, lied 8 stubby crayons which seemed like she was using them for a while, on her drawing pad there was a drawing of two boys and a girl. One boy bore silver hair and ice blue coloured eyes; while the other had brown hair, much like the boy in the pod, his eyes were the colour of the ocean; the girl had bright red hair and a huge smile on her face as the picture showed the two boys arguing.

The girl with blonde hair collected the crayons and put the pad to her side, she turned to the hooded figured revealing her bright blue eyes.

"Riku" she said in a sad tone. "A nobody is interfering with the recollection of his memories, I fear...that with her having those pieces, we could lose the key to waking him up." the tone in her voice when cold as she explained the last part. Without those memories, he could be doomed to not waking up, or worse waking up and having no idea who he was in this world, or what his purpose was.

"She?" The hooded figured replied, he took of his hoodie revealing silver locks as they clashed with the black jacket. His eyes were blinded with a black blindfold, he pursed his lips as he awaited for more information from the blonde girl.

"She won't survive them, I fear it..." The blonde girl continued as she looked back towards the pod. "DiZ believes he can survive without a memory or two." the girl looked back towards the silver haired teen as she had a disappointed look in her eyes, she took a few steps forward pressing her hand against the glass of the pod.

"I'll get them back. Soon" Riku said thinking about his friend, 'Sora' he said in the back of his mind, he had been blaming himself throughout the whole time. If he had never opened the door to connect the worlds none of what happened would have happened.

* * *

><p>"Wait!..." A girl with black hair followed frantically a blonde haired boy as he ran up the steps of a tower. The city was in a sunset as they both made their way up the tower, as soon as getting to the top it seemed as if the city glowed as if if were gold. The trains ran on the tracks making noise on their horns as they passed by and stopped to pick up people, it was the last pick up spot of the day.<p>

"Hurry up Xion!" the blonde boy said as he sat at the edge of the clock tower, he placed his hands over his head stretching them after a hard day at work. Looking up towards the sky he saw many clouds as they passed by, the sun was already going down.

The small raven haired girl took a seat next to her friend, she looked over to him. She wondered why he reminded her of someone she had met in her dreams. She wondered the same thing about herself. Ever since she came to the Organization she had been asking herself these questions. In her sleep she would have small fragmented dreams in which she took form of a brown haired boy, she would often see a girl with red hair calling out the boy's name but she never quite caught it.

"Roxas...do nobodies have memories?" Xion asked as she looked at him puzzled. Just as the blonde was about to respond they were interrupted by a furry of flames to reveal a red-haired man standing. Such a clever entrance one would think, he took his seat to the right side of the blonde as he pulled out three perfectly intact sea-salt ice creams. He handed them out to each of them placing a giant smile on his face. He took a lick from his sea-salt ice-cream and looked over to the younger teens.

"Why so glum? Did I interrupt?" he smirked lightly nudging the blonde, the blonde of course looked at him and placed a frown on his face.

"No, she just asked a question" he burrowed his blonde brows together as he thought for a while. The raven haired girl shyly licked her ice cream, maybe she would get an answer from her friends. She gently smiled to herself as she thought for a little, yet she suddenly felt uncomfortable as she saw how defensive Roxas had been with the red-haired man. She thought to herself for a moment coming to a conclusion that yes indeed they were 'friends?'

She thought more, once she had actually caught them talking, Roxas up against a wall as Axel rested his hand on the wall above Roxas' head. He had a lustful look in his eyes, Xion throughout the whole time had been hiding behind a wall which was later joined by Larxene, the only other girl in the Organization. Both guys looked at each other, showing an emotion neither Xion nor the blonde girl had ever experienced from the looks of it. Xion came back into her mind as she looked over to her friends Axel and Roxas, they were being 'friendly' as usual. Axel was bullying Roxas into telling him what she had said.

Taking one bite from her popsicle she licked her lips tasting the salty yet sweet taste, "I wanted to know if it was possible for nobodies to have memories" she said smiling yet masking the small sense of curiosity in her question.

Axel stopped bullying Roxas and looked over to the sunset, "Memories huh? Well if anyone knows about that it's Saix...but they say a nobody is nothing but a mere shell of who they once were" he said looking at Xion. To him she was actually a boy. A boy with brown hair whom bore ocean coloured eyes, Xion smiled towards Axel, she gave a sad look.

"I think Saix dislikes me but i'll ask" she said finally finishing off her ice-cream, she looked at the stick and gazed at the word 'Winner' on the stick followed by a crown, she handed the stick to Roxas and took her leave, she covered her head and face with the hoodie as she opened a portal.

The portal took her into the World that Never Was, well more like the Castle that Never was, she landed on 'The Grey Area' the meeting ground for all the members. She looked around, no one was in the room, she walked forward into the corridor only to bump into Saix, the blue-haired man looked down at her.

"Xion, I have a mission that requires your special...' he hesitated as he stared at the poor girl in disgust 'specialty with defeating heartless." He spoke in a monotone voice when he spoke to her, it always had bothered her. He took the manila folder in which he placed all the details in for her about her 'mission' except something wasn't right to her about this one. She took the folder from his hand as he extended it to her, he took one last look at her and he turned his back on her, she bowed her head politely and headed back to 'The Grey Room'. She took a seat as she placed the folder on the table, she looked over the instructions, she was to take out a several heartless in 'Beast's Castle'. She pursed her lips, how she wished it could be a two-man mission so Roxas would come along. She sighed taking the folder and returned it to Saix.

"Here. I read it, I'll be going now" she looked at him yet not directly into his eyes, she had always been respectful even to those whom were mean to her. She opened the portal making her way to 'Beast's Castle'. She looked at how creepy it looked, yet she felt no emotion of fear. She walked onward to it and began on her mission.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Riku looked at Namine again, "how is he?" he asked. DiZ looked at Riku and shook his head.<p>

Namine looked down as she held both her hands to her chest, "There's no way for me to continue without the rest of his memories..."

"Riku I think you know what must be done." DiZ looked at Riku, they had already gone over the plans of how to regain those memories lost by his best friend. He was willing to do anything to bring him back to his normal silly way instead of the way he was now, sleeping and awaiting to have his memories placed back.

* * *

><p>"Right..." Riku said as he nodded his head. Opening a portal he made his way inside, only to turn up into the exact same place Xion was in. He lurked outside the castle as if waiting for something. Soon he caught glimpse of the raven haired girl. He followed her, making sure to keep his cover. She pulled out her keyblade to him and jumped hoping to land an attack on him, he simply blocked her attack as if she was nothing.<p> 


End file.
